Just the Two of Them
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: SasuNaru! Woo! Starts off around christmas time and continues on from that! More fun with Miho plotting to get Sasuke and Naruto together... just a fun filled story with humor! Fun to read please Read and review! gets down on knees and begs
1. Chapter 1

**M. Rutherford-** Yay! Another story!!!  
**Sasuke-** oh... wonderful...  
**Miho-** Miho Uchiha reporting for duty!!  
hey Miho! You ready?  
**Miho-** the plans are set! Sasuke-nii won't know what hit him!  
**Sasuke-** excuse me!?  
**Miho-** Hey Sasuke-nii! smiles innocently  
**Sasuke-** "rounds on the authoress" You turned my own sister against me!?  
**M. Rutherford-** no _against_ you Sasuke! Never _against _you!  
**Sasuke-**...  
**Miho-** "Hugs Sasuke" awww... nii-chan!!! Don't be like that! I'm not doing anything bad! "sniffles" I'm just trying to help you... "more sniffles"  
**Sasuke-** ah...  
Sasuke! You made her cry! As punishment do the disclaimer then sit in your guilt!**  
Sasuke-**... Megumi Rutherford does now own Naruto, she only owns the story line and unfortunately my little sister...  
**Miho-**... wow Sasuke-nii, way to make her sound perverted...  
I'll choose to ignore that for now! "smiles" enjoy this SasuNaru story!! Yay for Yaoi!  
**Sasuke-** I get to be with Naruto!? "suddenly in a better mood"  
**Miho-** heheheh "evil grin"**  
Sasuke-** "sweatdrops" uh-oh...

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Shopping and a bad accident part one**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The sound of an alarm clock filled the silent room of the Uchiha twins. It was still dark out, just barely twilight. The dim light outside filtered through the bottom of the curtains and onto the floor of the dark carpet of the room.

A small sigh broke through the silence of the room as someone stirred on the left of the large king size be in the room. A small "click" was heard and the alarm was silenced. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Miho looked around the room, still dazed from sleep, not really sure where she was or what was going on. (as most of us are when we first wake up in the morning)

Stretching her arms behind her head and letting out a quiet yawn, she threw back the covers and swung her legs off the edge of the bed and placed them on the soft carpet. Looking behind her, Miho stared at the unmoving lump under the covers that was her brother. Smirking slightly she stood up, turning around to pull the think blankets back neatly, tucking them in and making it look like she hadn't touched them or been sleeping in the bed. (at least on her side) She stretched once more before walking to the other side of the bed (which was quiet large for a king size) she placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder shaking him lightly,

"I know you're up." she said, amusement clear in her voice, "You can't fool me Sasuke-nii, get up. You know darn well we're meeting Naruto and Sakura to go Christmas shopping today." Sasuke let out a fake snore, hopping to shake his sister off, turning over in bed. Miho rolled her eyes, this time flopping down on the bed across her brothers side, turning her head slightly to look at his closed eyes,

"I'm not moving until you get up." she said, slight annoyance in her voice now, "I mean it Sasuke, don't make me get ice water. You know I will."

"Yes, but you always fail to actually _do_ something with said ice water." Sasuke said opening his eyes and grinning, "You're to much of a softie to actually do something mean to me, let alone anyone else." Miho pouted slightly, laughter dancing in her eyes,

"Aw, Sasuke! I'm not that soft! Living with a ice prince like you it's impossible to be completely soft." Sasuke smirked and poked Miho in the side, grinning evilly as her whole body trembled slightly, her brows immediately knitting together, her face clearing showing she was trying _not_ to laugh. Poking her in the side again he grinned again, encouraged as she let out a small yelp, failing to hold in her suppressed giggles. Taking advantage of the situation, he raised both hands and brought out his full power tickling attack.

Miho let out a small shriek and re-coiled as she doubled over in silent giggles, rolling all over her side of the bed as Sasuke tickled her mercilessly,

"O-okay!" Miho gasped about ten minutes later, "I give up! I give up!" she giggled, rolling off the bed as soon as her look alike pulled back his hands, hopping off the bed and leaping a few feet away from the bed. Sasuke crossed his arms, shaking his head, a fake look of disappointment on his face,

"Tut tut Miho. Giving up? And you call yourself an Uchiha." Miho grinned slightly walking back over to the bed and leaning on her hands as she gave her brother an amused look, eyebrows raised,

"Really now? It's not like Uchiha's to be afraid, blush, or stutter either, yet every time we're with Naruto you do all those and more." she smiled innocently, knowing she had won the fight, "You can't give me grief when you can't even say three little words to one person." Sasuke frowned, uncrossing his arms,

"Yeah well, you'd be a bit nervous too, considering Naruto's a _guy_. Or have you forgotten that small little detail?" Miho stood up straight, walking over to the large oak dresser a against the wall in front of the bed, opening a large drawer on the right and pulling out two, long sleeve purplish navy shirts before closing it again, then opening a drawer above that one and pulling out two navy blue tee shirts with the Uchiha family symbol on the back,

"So? Neji and Gaara are both guys, that didn't stop them. Shino has a thing for Kiba, they're both guys, Kakashi and Iruka have a major thing going on and last I checked they were both guys." Sasuke glared slightly and said,

"Uchiha's are not ga-" he stopped for a moment starting at his twin sister, "Kakashi and…Iruka?" he repeated slowly, his face clearly showing shock,

"Since when are they together?" Miho rolled her eyes,

"And you call yourself an Uchiha, it's obvious Sasuke, they've been together for almost a year now!"

"Yeah well I wouldn't be surprised if everyone who read those books Kakashi-sensei reads turned homosexual. Regardless, I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha's aren't gay!" Miho raised an eyebrow,

"Fine, kiss Ino or someone, then tell Naruto, that way you'll still technically be bi." Sasuke glared at Miho giving her a '_You know damn well what I meant_' look. Miho let out an annoyed sigh,

"Fine, ask Naruto to use that jutsu that turns into a chick and tell him. He'll technically be a girl, and you won't be gay… until he changes back." she grinned grabbing two pares of white shorts from another drawer on the left of the dresser.

Sasuke glared at her again, grabbing a pillow off the bed and chucking it at her head. Ducking out of the way Miho gave her brother an offended look,

"Sasuke! Attacking you poor younger sister who so lovingly is getting your clothes out for you and makes you meals everyday? Naruto would be so disappointed!" she laughed, dodging another flying pillow. She walked over to the bed and handing Sasuke his clothing, ignoring the fact that he was still glaring at her, she walked over to a Japanese style changing screen on the far side of the room and stepped behind it, giving both her and her brother some privacy to change.

A few minutes later both were fully clothed and heading down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, Miho opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, eggs, butter and a thing of what Sasuke assumed was sausage, but not getting a good look at it, he wasn't sure.

Half an hour later the kitchen was filled with the smell of sausage, bacon, eggs and toast. Sasuke opened a cabinet on the far right of the kitchen, pulling out two plates and opening the one next to it in turn, grabbing two glasses. Setting them on the island in the middle of their kitchen he opened a drawer grabbing utensils and continuing to set the table as Miho place two eggs, two slices of toast, several sausage links and a few strips of bacon on both their plates.

Sasuke eyed the gourmet breakfast, that smelled wonderful and always seemed to have had any possible fatty acids or grease removed, yet still taste like a 5 star meal before looking at this sister with a raised eyebrow,

"A little fancy today eh?" he asked, pulling out her chair as she sat down before pushing her closer to the table and sitting down next to her in is own.

"Well… we have the time so I figured, why not have a good breakfast. It's better then the cereal or fruit rushed breakfasts we normally have. I could have made something simple and we could have gone with Sakura for the 'pre-shopping' shopping trip." Sasuke's brow furrowed as he swallowed one of the eggs and frowned slightly,

"No, no I'm good with the breakfast." leaning over and kissing her on the cheek he smiled,

"Thanks sis." Miho grinned and nodded,

"You're welcome." she said before starting to eat her own eggs.

While our Uchiha friends are eating, let's take the time to re-cap. One might be thinking "Whoa, smiling? Kisses on the cheek? Throwing pillows? Do you watch Naruto at _all_ do you have _any_ idea who the hell _Sasuke Uchiha_ IS?!" and I am here to tell you, yes, yes I do and yes I know who Sasuke is. If you happened to have seen one of my other fan fics called "The Uchiha Twins" you would know the history of the girl here called "Miho" or Sasuke's twin sister. But just in case, I'll tell anyone who hasn't an is to lazy to bother to go and check, believing it's too "troublesome" (meaning Shikamaru and other such people)

Since the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke put up a barrier, blocking himself from the outside world. Cutting off any and all connections he had left. Turning into what they called "the ice prince". Miho, being the only sibling (or any other family for that matter) he had left, (or at least as he saw it anyway, as far as he was concerned Itachi was no longer family, only a thorn in his side he wishes to beat rid of) he cares about Miho more then anything in the world. (save for Naruto, whom he cares for just as much)

Being the one he grew up with, and she, being even more "rejected" by the family then he was, being a girl and _ten_ minutes younger then he was (not _ten_ minutes oh no!) she understands him more then anyone, and knows his mind and actions, and, like Naruto, is always able to see past the mask of ice he puts up, but for most of us that's old news! Get your lazy Shikamaru butts up (even though you'd be moving your hand more then your rear-end) and go check my "Uchiha Twins" fan fic (also a SasuNaru) if you wanna know more! OH! And before I forget if anyone hasn't really noticed, the outfit they're wearing right now is the same outfit Sasuke wore in the first Naruto movie in the snowy areas.

After finishing breakfast and doing the dishes, both Uchiha's grabbed their wallets, which were rather tiny for two kids who had inherited a whole clan's worth of large fortunes, but hey that's what debt cards are for. Nether one of them carried large amounts of cash, just a few 100,000 yen notes. (like that's not a lot…)

As Miho opened the door, after pulling on her tan cloak-ish jacket type thing, Sasuke called out,

"Miho…" he said in a stern voice, "You're forgetting something…" he crossed his arms, standing next to the small table by the door that lead out into the patio area. Miho turned, a innocently confused look on her face,

"What?" she asked, looking directly at the small white device on the table next to where Sasuke was standing.

"You know what…" he said, picking it up and walking over.

"Sasssukkkeee." Miho whined, "I don't need my inhaler… I'm not gonna get an asthma attack from walking around _shopping. _If I can go on missions without losing it I can go shopping." Sasuke frowned, setting the inhaler back down,

"Fine!" he snapped, worry and love for his sister showing in his eyes, not covered by the anger in his voice, "But if you have an attack while we're out don't come crying to me! If you die it's not my bloody fault!" he stormed pass Miho and started out the door when she grabbed his wrist,

"_What_?!" he snapped. Wincing under his gaze, Miho looked up at him with a small smiled,

"I really will be alright Sasuke…" she said quietly, "You don't have to worry… ok? I promise… and I've never broken a promise to you yet." Sasuke sighed and smiled,

"Yeah I know…" he pulled his sister into a playful headlock, "You're to stubborn to let something like asthma take you out anyway."

"Damn straight!" Miho laughed, pulling from her brothers grip and skipping out the door,

"Well come on!" she said crossing her arms, "An Uchiha's never late." she said a grin spreading across her face as Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered,

"Yeah well Uchiha's don't normally skip or grin but here we are…" while coming out the door and locking it. Tossing Miho the keys, who put them in her pocket, before he walked down the sidewalk and out the gate towards the village.

Sakura sighed from her place on the bench outside the shopping center in Konoha,

"Where is everyone??" she glanced at her watch, "Okay so I come a few hours early, so what!!! They're supposed to be here in 40 minutes!! It's shopping darn them!! _Shopping!" _she shouted to no one in particular causing several heads to turn in her direction and mothers to hurry their children on muttering about "out of control teens". Sakura sighed again, plopping back on the bench and sighed,

"Where _are_ they?"

"Sakura I swear, you're the only person I know who would ever show up several hours early for _shopping_. Man sometimes I'm a bit scared of being a girl…" Sakura turned around, smiling,

"Miho!" she called rushing over to the younger Uchiha twin and hugging her slightly,

"There you are!" she looked behind Miho and grinned, "Sasuke too! Of course you two are never seen without each other!" Sasuke nodded once, Miho being the slightly more talkative of the two outside the house.

"Naruto's not here yet…" Sakura said, a sad look on her face, "I mean it's _shopping_ how can he not be in a hurry to get here?"

"Gee Sakura, I guess we'll never know…" Sasuke muttered, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Sakura said laughing at the look on Sasuke's face from being called anything remotely peppy like "sunshine". Miho shook her head and nudged her brother in the side,

"Sasuke-nii, no need to be so silent… she is your teammate…" Sasuke muttered a,

"Hn…" and shrugged, leaning against the wall behind the bench and crossing his arms over his chest, in his trademark "waiting for my dobe" stance. (anyone else his hands are in his pockets…. ever notice that in the anime? I did)

About 50 minutes later, Naruto came running towards the three of them,

"Hey!!!" he shouted, waving, "Sorry I'm late!!! My alarm clock didn't go off and I had to shower and stop something off at Iruka-sensei's house before coming." Sakura jumped up and smacked Naruto upside the head glaring at him,

"Naruto!!!" she shouted, "You've wasted ten precious minutes of our shopping time!!!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, wincing,

"S-Sorry…" he stammered, slightly shocked at Sakura's reaction, "Man, I didn't think you liked shopping that much…."

"This is Sakura we're talking about Naruto, the queen of being a girl." Miho sighed, smirked to herself as Sakura let out a,

"Hmph, maybe if you tried acting like a girl instead of a boy and like your brother you might like it and understand me better!" Sasuke and Miho rolled their eyes at the exact same time muttering a,

"Whatever, let's just get this over with…" as they both put their hands in their pockets and started down the streets to the first store.

"Man… sometimes I wonder if they're like… Siamese twins or something…" Naruto said following after them,

"Naruto you idiot! That's impossible they're not connected!" Sakura said glaring at Naruto, although mentally she was agreeing with him.

"I didn't mean physically…" Naruto said as he started running to catch up with the twins, leaving Sakura with her thoughts for a few moments before she followed after them.

A few hours, all three of the male (and one female) members were following their pink haired leader all over the shopping center caring huge bags of gifts.

"OOO I think Ino and Hinata might like something from-" Sakura started, looking at a jewelry and makeup shop,

"_Sakura_." Miho started in an annoyed voice, "Believe it or not, we came here to get gifts for our friends too, not run around as your pack mules for the whole day. Take what you have home, come back then shop more. We're getting tied and it's already 2pm, none of us have had lunch and these are _heavy_. _Please_ just calm down and take a break!" Sakura stopped, staring at Miho for a moment before saying in a rather dramatic voice,

"_Oh alright…_I can take a _short_ break and drop things off. I'll get the rest you guys do your own sho-" but before Sakura had finished, the three who had been carrying packages had already disappeared in a swirl of leaves, dropped the things off in Sakura's kitchen and left her poor mother confused and scared as leaves swirled around her kitchen, leaving a huge pile of gifts, it wasn't until Sakura had run home and explain to her mother about 45 minutes later that she calmed down.

Back at the shopping center, Sasuke, Miho and Naruto walked around the shops at a _normal_ pace. Occasionally stopping at a shop to grab a gift or two for people. The Uchiha twins had already bought nice gifts for everyone in the rookie nine save for Naruto, Sakura and their teachers. Naruto on the other hand, had only bought something for Gaara, Sakura and Lee, and he was already almost out of money.

Miho, seeing Naruto eyeing his wallet sadly, pulled Naruto to the side while Sasuke had run over to a mini drink stand to get them all a large hot chocolate, for it was freezing and it had started to snow about 20 minutes ago, two inches already on the ground,

"What's up?" she asked, looking at Naruto, an eyebrow raised,

"Why the sad look?" Naruto sighed and looked at Miho for a moment, before glancing over to the stand to make sure Sasuke was still in line,

"I bought… … a few people presents… but I still haven't gotten anything for my teachers, most of the rookie nine or.." he fell silent, looking over at Sasuke again. Miho covered her mouth with a fist coughing several times before smiling and saying,

"Naruto…" he turned and looked at her, eyes widening as she shoved several, 100,000 yen notes in his hands,

"Miho I…" she started, cut off as she shook her head,

"Consider your debt, just telling Sasuke the truth ok?" Naruto blushed and gave Miho a forced confused look,

"I don't know what…"

"Naruto, stop." she said, coughing again into her fist, slightly harder this time,

"My brother means the world to me, and I would never intentionally send someone to do something that might potentially upset him. Please, it's almost Christmas, as my Christmas gift from you, because I know you get one for everyone every year, please just tell Sasuke the truth… that'll be the best gift ever, to see my brother smile for real again…please just…"

"Naruto! Miho!" someone called, they both turned around to see Sakura walking over to them with Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to Miho, handing her a cup of hot coco, before turning to Naruto and handing him on as well, his finger lingering over Naruto's as he held the cup for a few seconds, then pulled back, taking a sip from the third, a tiny, almost impossible to notice blush tingeing his cheeks.

"I ran into her at the drink line…" Sasuke muttered not really caring. Sakura grinned,

"I finished my shopping so I came to help you guys." she smiled again, ignoring everyone raised eyebrows,

"Now, if we split up, we can finish faster. I'll go with Miho, Sasuke you and Nar-"

"Hold on…" Miho said looking at Sakura. Both girls stared at each other for a moment before smiling, each sending each other a look that laid out a plan for them to follow. They nodded and Sakura said,  
"Change of plans, Sasuke, you're with Miho, Naruto, you're with me." she said, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him off down the street before anyone could protest. As soon as they turned the corner Sasuke rounded on Miho, glaring slightly,

"What was _that_?!" he asked annoyed, "I could have been with my Naruto but you-"

"So you admit it?" Miho asked with a grin.

"What?"

"You just admitted you loved Naruto."

"I did no-… wait…huh???"

"You said _my Naruto_ and if that doesn't prove it you called him _Naruto_ and not _dobe._" Sasuke stared at Miho, trying to think of a quick come back but when none came he sighed in defeat,  
"Fine fine so maybe I do, wha-" but he was cut off as Miho grabbed his hand and dragged him off down the opposite way Sakura and Naruto had gone,

"Well then, let's get him a good present shall we?"

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted, following after his sister.

A few minutes later they were walking in and out of shops, carrying several packages. With every shop they entered and left, they had one or two more bags with them. By the time they had gotten gifts for almost everyone, both of them were tired and carrying more packages then humanly possible. They walked down the streets, toward the Uchiha manors, to drop off the gifts at their house. Miho stopped in front of Sasuke, coughing again.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, stopping beside her, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Fine." Miho said, "Come on, let's drop this stuff off at home." Sasuke watched as Miho started moving again, frowning slightly but following regardless.

Once everything was dropped off at home Miho and Sasuke made their way back towards the shopping center.

"You still have to get Naruto a present." Miho said, looking at her brother. He sighed and looked ahead at the snow covered ground, now over half a foot of snow.

"Yeah I know…" he said as Miho started another small coughing fit,

"You sure you're ok?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine…" Miho said, looking around for a shop to take her brother into, "It's probably the cold is all…" she muttered, stopping in front of a new shop that held all sorts of knick-knacks.

Sasuke stopped, next to his sister, just noticing how cold it was,

"… if you say so…" Sauske muttered, a shiver ran up his spine, and it wasn't from the cold. He had a feeling something bad was gonna happen soon.

After about a hours worth of walking down the streets Miho let out an agitated sigh,

"Sassssuuukkkeee…. Hurry up!" she muttered, rubbing her arms and coughing a few more times, "Get Naruto a present already… I'm freezing…"

"Then why don't _you_ go back to the house?" he said, equally annoyed as he glanced through another shop window,

"Because…" Miho started in a matter-o-fact voice, "If I_ don't_ follow you, you _won't_ get Naruto a gift, you'll chicken out." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to the next store, stopping and staring, mouth slightly agape at the window. Miho crashed into Sasuke, not seeing him stop and looked in the window,

"What?" she asked, looking around for whatever it was that had gotten his attention so quickly, "What is it?" she asked again, looking at Sasuke.

Following his gaze, her eyes fell upon just about the cutest kitsune plushie she had ever seen. It was a beautiful reddish brown color with fur on it that was so realistic looking it could have come from a real fox, it's unusually bright blue eyes stood out from the normal black eyes foxes had. Wrapped around it's neck was a navy blue silk ribbon, the bow was just behind it's neck and a small pendent hung from the front in the shape of the…Uchiha…symbol? Looking at it, the Uchiha family symbol was sewn into the ends of the ribbons as well… Turning slowly to look at Miho Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

"A _fox_ plushie… with a navy blue ribbon… _and_ the _Uchiha_ family symbol huh? Isn't _that_ convenient…" Miho laughed nervously, glancing at the plushie,

"It _is_ isn't it?" she said, "You should get it for Naruto!" Sasuke smirked,

"Yeah? And maybe I should hide your sewing kit around the holidays too huh?" Miho sweat dropped and watched Sasuke walk inside the store and grab the plushie from the window. Walking up to the clerk he glanced back out the window and saw Miho leaning against it trying to look innocent. He sighed and shook his head, placing the plushie on the counter and pulling out his wallet. The clerk smiled and looked at Sasuke,

"Ah, Sasuke, so you've finally come, your sister there brought in that plushie yesterday and paid good money to make sure I didn't let anyone else buy it… I told her that I could just hold it for you but she insisted on 'making sure' that it was you who got it for someone…" he smiled, waving away the money Sasuke held out for the doll, "You sister paid more then enough for it and she's the one who made it, she's very good…" he nodded, glancing out the window, "You're a lucky boy Sasuke… people like her are one of a kind… I can tell, she loves you very much… it's a shame you two are related." the man glanced back at Sasuke and laughed at the look on his face,

"I'm kidding Sasuke, just kidding around." he walked over to the door and held it opened for Sasuke, frowning as he heard coughing from outside,

"Is she alright?" he asked, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and frowned,

"I don't know… she keeps insisting that she is… but I don't think so… we're going home after we meet up with Naruto and Sakura again…" The clerk nodded,

"Good idea, well, have a nice day, and I hope you tell _him_ how you feel soon, trust me young'un he might feel the same way." Sasuke nodded and stepped outside and it wasn't until the door was shut that it hit him that the man had said "_tell him_" not "_tell her_". Shaking his head and decided to interrogate Miho on it later, he walked over with the now kitsune-plushie filled bag and placed a hand on Miho's shoulder,

"You ok sis?" he asked in a concerned voice. Miho looked up and smiled,

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on let's go meet up with the others." Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly in worry, sighing he nodded and started down the road, Miho following close behind.

A few minutes later they stood in the middle of the main square, looking around for their two friends. Turning around another corner, Sasuke spied Naruto, waving and starting over he stopped, seeing the horrified look on Naruto's face. Frowning slightly he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, watching as Naruto raised his arm and pointed at something behind him. Following Naruto's hand he looked behind him, seeing nothing he frowned till his eyes drifted downward and widened instantly. Miho was on her knees, clutching at her throat and panting heavily.

"Miho!" Sasuke shouted, dropping the bag and rushing forward, kneeling down to catch her as she fell forward mouthing wordlessly as she lost consciousness,

"MIHOOOO!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed, causing just about everyone in the general area to turn around in shock of hearing the older Uchiha screaming, let alone talking at all,

"Sis! Sis!" he shouted, turning her over to look at her face,

"I'll get help." Sakura said, turning and running down the street towards the hospital.

"Is she…?"

"Damn it!" Sasuke shouted, punching the ground, "I_ knew_ I should have made her stay home today…. MIHOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

**Sasuke-** damn it what the hell was that?!  
**M. Rutherford-** my first chapter?  
**Sasuke-** that fuskin' sucked!!!  
**Miho-** don't be to mean Sasuke-nii...  
**Sasuke- **SHE KNOCKED YOU OUT!!!  
**Miho-** so?  
**Sasuke- **so? so?! SO?!  
**Miho-** not like I'm dead...  
**Sasuke-** YOU MIGHT END UP-  
WILL YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP SASUKE?!?! GEEZ! Stop yelling you'll scare the reviewers!  
**Sasuke-** look who's talking!  
keep that up Uchiha and I'll pair Naruto with Hinata!  
**Sasuke-** you hate NaruHina  
I'll make an acception  
**Sasuke-** why you "starts forward"  
**Miho-**..."sighs" well, I hope you guy enjoyed the first chapter, Megumi-chan had to rush the last few chapters, so excuse them if they are bad... well... I have to go split these two up... please review..."turns around" ah! Megumi-chan!!! Sasuke-nii's arm doesn't bend that way!!!! AAA!! No no!! Sasuke don't use kunai's!!!! "runs over" 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, see comments in next chapter. Rush update. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke paced around the almost empty waiting room of the Konoha hospital. He stopped and ran a hand through his hair for about the 56th time that day then started pacing again, now wringing his hands in front of his chest. It was very unlike his normal behavior. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a sad look on her face, her chin rested in her hand. _Poor Sasuke… he must be so stressed… if he loses her…_ she glanced at Naruto who was sitting next to her, his eyes following the older Uchiha as he paced back and forth.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started as he stood up, but was interrupted as a doctor walked into the waiting room and looked at Sasuke,

"Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke jumped and rushed over to doctor, his face looked twice as pale as it normally did, giving off the impression of a ghost.

"Y-yes?" he asked, his voice quiet and shaky, a look of worry in his eyes. The doctor's eyes softened, placing a hand on his shoulder he started,

"We've done all we can, now…" he stopped, as Sasuke seemed to freeze and completely stop breathing,

"W-what…you…she…" the doctor blinked, then chuckled lightly,

"Oh heavens no! We've done all we can Sasuke, at this point she just needs to heal, we can't speed that up… she's still asleep… but you can go see her now." Sasuke nodded and took off down the hall, towards Miho's room. The doctor smiled slightly, turning to look at Sakura and Naruto,

"I'm sorry, but there is a two guest limit per room…" Naruto winced and stood up, heading towards the door. He was used to being sent away, after all, he was a demon. Sakura looked after Naruto, then down the hallway. Running after Naruto she grabbed his shoulder,

"You go ahead…" she smiled, "My mom is expecting me home soon anyway." waving she ran out the door. Naruto blinked once, then turned around, looking at the doctor uneasily. The doctor smiled and said,

"Don't worry kid, we don't discriminate here, after all, you never asked for the fox demon…" Naruto brightened and relaxed, thanking the doctor before taking off down the hall as well. Seeing a door opened slightly he walked inside.

Sasuke sat in a chair next to the bed, holding his sister's hand. Even though it was barely noon, the bags under his eyes mad you think he hadn't slept in days.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called quietly, shutting the door behind him and walking inside. Sasuke turned his head slightly, looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Naruto…" he muttered, looking back at Miho. Naruto's eyes shut for a moment, before pulling up another chair next to Sasuke. Placing a hand on his shoulder the blond smiled comfortingly,

"Hey, don't worry Sasuke, she'll be alright. She's an _Uchiha_ after all, and _your_ twin, something as simple as this won't ever bring her down." Sasuke smiled very slightly at Naruto,

"…Yeah…" he said, looking out the window next to the bed, "She…." he started, looking at his sister again. Naruto turned his head, looking at Sasuke,

"She's always had weak bronchial tubes… our parents… often kept her locked up in the house… not letting her go much farther then the yard unless she was going to school…" he smiled sadly,

"I had full freedom… they paid more attention to Itachi anyway… but… she was my sister you know? I whenever I wasn't training with Itachi… I was always with her… and even when I was with Itachi, I'd normally help her sneak out so that she could some with us…" he sighed,

"The last time she had an attack this bad… was when we were playing tag… she wanted to play so bad… and I wasn't thinking… and we were far from the house… had Itachi not followed us… she would have…" Sasuke trailed off, shutting his eyes again before burying his face in his hands. Naruto's sighed and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, and was shocked when Sasuke didn't jerk away, or slap him, or something else that would end in pain both mentally and physically for the Kyuubi holder.

Feeling slightly more confident, he pulled Sasuke toward him so that the Uchiha's head was resting on his shoulder,

"It'll be alright Sasuke… don't bring up more painful memories on yourself… and most important of all, don't blame yourself. Unless you forced her to run a 100-mile race less then an hour, or something drastic like that, you _cannot_ blame yourself… you're here, waiting for her to get better, and you got her help. That's what matters Sasuke, you're being a good brother, and we both know that's all Miho cares about anyway." Sasuke blinked once, staring at his hands on his lap, _…It's times like this… things like this, that make me fall for him even more…_ he lifted his head slightly, and Naruto winced slightly, pulling his arm away in fear, but Sasuke didn't pull away. Looking up into his face Sasuke asked,

"Naruto…why are you doing this?" Naruto blinked, not understanding the question,

"What do you mean?"

"…this…" Sasuke gestured with his hand around the room, "Being nice to me… comforting me… I… I'm so cruel to you… why…?" Naruto laughed quietly and smiled at Sasuke,

"Cruel? Aw, come on Sasuke, you're not cruel, you're my best friend, the first to ever except me as a person… always looking out for me in your own, cold bastard-like way. Sure, you've got an attitude that could rival Ino's and Sakura's together…" he smirked at the offended look on Sasuke's face, "But, when you want to be, you can be really nice, but I doubt you'd ever notice or admit it." Sasuke blinked, this time, he was confused. Shaking his head, he placed it back on a now bewildered Naruto's shoulder and sighed,

"…Thank you…" he muttered, turning his head slightly so that his face was pressed against Naruto's shoulder. Smiling, Naruto wrapped his arm back around Sasuke's shoulder and said quietly,

"You look exhausted…you can go to sleep you know… right here, I'll wake you up if anything changes…" he waited for an answer and frowned when he didn't get one,

"Sasuke, I'm serio-" he stopped short as he looked down and saw that Sasuke had, in fact, already fallen asleep, one hand holding Miho's tightly, and the other using his own knee as support to keep from falling. Chuckling, Naruto rubbed his thumb up and down Sasuke's shoulder in a comforting way as he continued to watch the younger Uchiha for any signs of change in breathe or movement.

Several hours passed and not much had happened. Yawning, Naruto sighed, frowning as he felt a tingling in his left side. Sighing he tried to shift slightly without waking the Uchiha. Jumping as he felt Sasuke move, he looked on in horror as the Uchiha looked up at him, eyes half open and sleepy. Blinking a few times Sasuke let out a

"Mghfle…" sort of noise and shifted in his chair so that he was sitting forward again, before allowing himself to fall sideways so that his head was in Naruto's lap. Naruto gapped at Sasuke for a few moments before shaking his head and sighing again, resting his head against the wall (which, thankfully, was right next to Naruto) and sighed once more.

Slowly, he began to run his fingers through Sasuke's hair, earning a small moan from the sleeping boy as he snuggled closer to Naruto's stomach, smiling slightly, Naruto kept up the movements. A few minutes later, he yawned and looked at the clock which read '5:04pm'. Telling himself he was just resting his eyes for a few minutes, and without knowing it, he fell asleep, his fingers still resting in Sasuke's hair.

Around 7am the next morning, a small sigh escaped the lips of the younger Uchiha. Rubbing her eyes, Miho slowly sat up, looking around the room confused. The whiteness of the walls hurt her eyes, since she was used to waking up to the dark navy blue of her own room. Blinking, she frowned, trying to figure out why she was in the hospital.

Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered collapsing outside and hearing Sasuke screaming her name. Looking around, her eyes fell on the two boys next to her, both still asleep. Naruto was turned so that his back was against the wall with his knees next to Sasuke's hip, and Sasuke was leaning over against Naruto's chest, his arms wrapped lazily around the blonde's right arm, as if it were a teddy bear.

Beaming, Miho quietly stood up, stretching. Making her way silently to the door she jumped as it opened and the nurse made a small yelping noise as Miho covered her mouth. Giving the younger a Uchiha a slightly frightened look, she calmed down as Miho pointed to the two sleeping boys and placed a finger over her lips, silently asking the nurse to stay silent. Nodding, the nurse pulled back and mouthed,

"Good morning." before turning to leave, only to be stopped again. Looking at Miho she had to hold back her laughter as the Uchiha girl mimed using a camera, pointed to the two sleeping, then looked back at the nurse. Chuckling lightly she nodded, holding up a finger to show she'd be back soon.

Watching the nurse for a moment as she disappeared down the hall, Miho smiled and shut the door. Walking back over and looking at Sasuke and Naruto with a found look on her face. Shaking her head, turned to the bed, straightening the sheets, and fluffing the pillows, making it look as if it hadn't been touched.

Nodding at her work, she turned around, and smiled as the nurse appeared at the door with an instant camera. Rushing over, she took the camera with a smile and then ran back other to the sleeping boys. Taking several pictures, she grabbed them as they came out of the front of the camera before handing the camera to the nurse. The nurse smiled and bowed her head, before leaving once again.

About an hour later, Sasuke stirred slightly, groaning he sighed, snuggling closer to Naruto, or as far as he knew, his pillow. Sighing, he smiled; _Warm… it's warm…_ looking up he blushed heavily, seeing that he was lying on Naruto's chest. Sitting up slowly he turned to the bed and felt his heart catch in his throat.

The bed was empty. (Since he didn't know she got up beforehand) He raised a hand to his mouth, attempting to hold back a sob and failed. It wasn't _loud_ but Naruto heard it and jumped awake, looking around.

His eyes fell on the bed, then Sasuke.

"Oh dear…" he muttered, standing up and walking over to Sasuke, pulling the Uchiha into am embrace. Letting out a louder sob, Sasuke clutched Naruto tightly, sobbing silently into the blonde's shoulder.

A flash went off behind them and they both whipped around to see Miho standing at the door, putting something in her pocket and tossing a camera back at a nurse. Looking at the both of them the younger Uchiha smiled,

"Hey guys… what's wrong? Did I miss something?" she asked, taking a sip of the pepsi in her hands and a bite of the ice-cream in her other, "You know… people say hospital food is bad but this is goo-" but she was cut off as Sasuke flung himself at her, hugging her tightly in his chest, nearly causing her to drop the food she was holding, sobbing even harder then before,

"M-Miho…sis… thank god… thank god… If…if you…if…" but Sasuke's voice failed him and he just stood there, hugging a shocked and bewildered Miho as Naruto smiled slightly, watching them both.

Eventually, Sasuke pulled back, whipping his puffy and red eyes. Smiling and wiping his eyes, he leaned down, kissing his sister on the cheek,

"I'm really glad you're alright…" Miho laughed, smiling at her twin,

"_Really_ now?" she said, "I couldn't tell." she rolled her eyes jokingly, dodging Sasuke as he attempted to smack her upside the head. Naruto watched the two siblings jump around the room, messing with each other. Granted it was so out of character for Sasuke, but Naruto couldn't help but smile, after all, the Uchiha really loved his sister, and Naruto couldn't help but feel a warmness fill him as he saw Sasuke smiling and carefree. So much happier then the one he normally saw… yet with the warmness, came sadness, a longing to know what they felt… the love of a sibling.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, ok. These two chapters suck, and I know it... they are kinda rushed, sorry about that... the first was by far the best chapter. Sorry if I don't update for a while, like I've said in my others, lots of stories only so many ideas, time and updates that can be done. please enjoy!!! a little fluff, there will be more fluff when the festival comes round.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

The three of them made their way out of the hospital. Miho groaned as Sasuke fussed over her for 15 minutes in the lobby, making sure her scarf was on tight, her sleeves were pulled down all the way, the leg warmers on her legs were tight, and her headband was on tight as possible without 'causing a headache to keep her forehead, as warm as possible, then placing a special heating jutsu on her clothes for good measure, before he was satisfied and allowed them to walk outside.

Naruto watched Miho lecture Sasuke on how she wasn't a child and didn't need him fussing over him like a mother hen. Only to be snapped at by Sasuke,

"Miho! Please! Stop acting like nothing happened!!! You could have _died_ Miho! This is why I make you take that inhaler Tsunade made if for you _everywhere_ for a _reason_!!!" Miho rubbed her eyes and sighed again, frowning,

"Sasuke-nii! Calm down! I'm fine, nothing happened! It was just an attack from the cold! It was much colder today then it has been and with the snow and wind chill, the temperature was just to much for my lungs… don't talk to me like I'm a stupid child!" Naruto winced and started forward as Sasuke rounded on the younger twin, grabber her by the wrists and pinning her to a nearby wall,

"_Miho_…" he started in an aggravated and slightly desperate voice, his teeth gritted, "I will _not_ lose you too! I've lost to much, almost everyone I've every cared about and loved… you have too… and I _won't_ lose you as well!" Sasuke jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head quickly, he sighed as he saw Naruto giving him a sad, and slightly understanding look,

"Sasuke…" he said quietly, not using his normally 'teme', "Calm down… I think you've yelled enough… she understands…don't keep dwelling on something in the past… she's alright, that's all that matters."

Said Uchiha opened his mouth to retort, but hung his head slightly, losing his grip on Miho's wrists and lowering his arms. Looking at the ground sadly he muttered,

"I'm sorry…" not daring to look up at Miho, in fear of seeing hate, and more annoyance with him. Instead, he was shocked as he felt her hugging him, a warm smile on her face,

"Hn… forget it Sasuke. You're just showing you care, that's all." she nodded, letting go, "I did forget my inhaler after all, and you did try to get me to bring it, so if anything, it's my fault, not yours, and don't you dare try to take the blame. I mean it Sasuke, I'll hex you or something, you know I know some good jutsu… I'll make Naruto help as well. Right?!" she said, looking up at the blond who jumped and stuttered,

"Uh… well...um… I… really… ah…" he winced, looking between the two, being on the receiving end of wrath from an Uchiha, no matter who it was, was something to be avoided at all costs, not matter what the other options were. (Unless it was death, in which you might take the wrath, but after receiving it you might think death would have been easier…) Naruto smiled slightly and half nodded, half shook his head, earning a snort from Miho and a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

The three of the started down the street, the snow was still falling, but the roads had been cleared up through a good use of fire jutsu. Snow was still falling but it melted as it hid the main walking path, only sticking to the side where no one walked. It gave Konoha that beautiful, "winter wonderland" type of look.

"Beautiful…" Naruto muttered, looking around as his eyes sparkled with joy, "Like something you'd see in a fantasy…"

"It's not as beautiful as you…"

"What? Did you say something Sasuke?"

"N-no nothing…" Miho gave her brother a skeptical look as Naruto shrugged and continued looking around at the snow. His happiness was short lived, as they made their way into the crowded main square once again.

While some of the villagers had gotten over their hate for Naruto, seeing him as someone who loved the village just as much as they did, most still saw him only as the fox demon. The blond winced under the glares, and tried to keep a smile, but it was beginning to falter.

Miho watched Naruto sadly as he stepped behind Sasuke to avoid crashing into someone, who shoved him regardless muttering,

"Demon brat…" the elder Uchiha sibling caught Naruto around the waist before he hit the ground and helped him back up, while Miho stormed after the villager, stopped him, and slapped him across the face, leaving the man standing there flabbergasted with his hand on his cheek, eyes wide.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she shouted, glaring, "Shoving him like that! What was that for?! What has he done to you?" the man blinked before saying as if it was logical,

"But Ms. Uchiha… he's a demon! He's the fox demon that nearly destroyed out village! You and your brother would do well to stay away from him." Miho opened her mouth to retort but was cut off as her brother was suddenly in front of the man, sharingan ablaze and spinning in his eyes,

"Demon?" he repeated, his voice laced with venom as Miho walked back over to Naruto to make sure he was alright, "Is that all you see with him?! A 'demon' who nearly destroyed the village?" he stepped forward, grabbing the man by the collar, "Listen here punk, the only 'demon' here is _you._ Naruto has never done _anything _hurt this village or anyone in it." The man winced and gulped as the Uchiha pushed him back and growled, "If I so much as see you give Naruto a nasty look ever again…" he smirked, an evil look in his eyes, "Well, I'll be sure to fix you so it doesn't happen again."

The man let out a yelp and took off running down the road, not daring to glance back. Sighing, his eyes went back to normal as he grabbed Naruto's hand, walking down the road quickly,

"You're staying with us tonight, I probably pissed that guy off, and I won't risk him and whatever buddies he might have paying you a visit tonight." Naruto blushed slightly,

"Ah, no Sasuke it's fine… I'll lock the doors and…" Miho chuckled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder,

"Don't bother arguing with him, he's just as stubborn as you are, it won't do any good."

The three entered the gates of the Uchiha manors and made their way towards one of the larger houses where Sasuke and Miho took residence, unlocking the door, they made their way inside and took off their coats. Sasuke smirked as he watched Miho struggle with all the winder gear he had forced her to put on, and lead Naruto into the kitchen, pulling out a jar filled with powder from the cabinet.

"What…?" Naruto started as Sasuke opened a second cabinet, pulling out three large mugs,

"Miho's special hot coco mix, you've had it before yes?" Naruto grinned and nodded happily, grabbing the kettle off the stove and rushing over to the sink, filling it with water,

"Hell yes! It's the best! If there's one thing you sister knows well it's cooking, not matter what the meal." He placed the now full kettle on the stove, turning it to 'medium' as Miho walked into the kitchen,

"Well, thank you Naruto, glad you enjoy my cooking that much." Naruto laughed then looked at Sasuke,

"Well… if Miho is good with her hands and house work… what's your special skill eh Sasuke?" he said, tilting his head. The elder Uchiha blushed and muttered something, turning to fill the mugs with mix as Miho snorted.

"I'm no better then Sasuke with my hands… while I am the better cook, but his real skill…" Sasuke turned around and dove to Miho, attempting to cover her mouth,

"Would be art, and playing the flute, he's as good as I am on the piano." Naruto gapped at Sasuke, who was now a funny shade of crimson as he stared hard at the floor, fighting the blush,

"Flute? Art? No way!" he said, looking at Sasuke in shock, "Dang… I wanna see your art sometime, and maybe hear you play…"

"W-what?!" Sasuke stuttered, "N-no way!" Naruto frowned and put on the 'kicked puppy' look as he clung to Sasuke's arm,

"Aw… please Sasuke? Pretty please? I'd love to hear you play… maybe even you two together sometime…please?"

"…maybe…" Sasuke finally muttered, sighing in defeat as Naruto cheered and Miho giggled, setting the now full mugs of hot cocoa on the table.

"Oooo! Great!" Naruto said, grabbing his mug and taking a deep swig, "I love this stuff!"

"Be careful dobe!" Sasuke said, picking up his own mug, "It's hot! I don't want you to burn yourself."

"Aww… Sasuke, I didn't know you cared!" Naruto cooed in a fake feminine voice, causing Sasuke to blush and Miho to snort into her own drink.

"Shut up and drink…" he growled, taking a sip of his own, staring hard down at the table.

Miho glanced around the room it had gotten silent again. Taking another sip of her own she suddenly said,

"Hey, the Winter Christmas festival is in a few days, are you guys going?" Sasuke looked up at Miho and frowned, "What do you mean Mio? Of course we're going we always go toge-"

"Ahem." Sasuke stopped as she cleared her throat, and made a small jerking motion with her head. Confused, Sasuke followed the movement to Naruto, who was now looking sadly out the kitchen window.

"I've heard it's fun…" the blond muttered, "I never go… no one… wants be there anyway."

"Naruto…" Sasuke stepped forward, stopping short. _That's right… the Kyuubi… if he goes alone, people would just shove him away…_ Sasuke glanced at his sister, who merely smiled, wiggling her eyebrows as she looked from him to Naruto, then went back to her drink.

_Perhaps… I could ask him myself… but the question is… would he say yes? Would he like it? Would he reject…. And perhaps, does he feel… the same way…_

* * *

_ I'm thinking of re-writing the Naruto series (like my Yu-Gi-Oh! And Kyou KAra Maou fics) as a SasuNaru the couples would most likely be_

_SasuNaru, KakaIru  
and SakuLee_

_ I dunno about the second two, the first one would be a sure fact and promise, would people read something like that?  
_


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am re-writing most of my fanfics. I've looked back at them, and realized... well, some of them... just plain suck. I either wrote them when I was really young, didn't edit them at all, or wrote them at some un-godly hour, when I was so tired, my poor brain couldn't come up with a single decent idea.

So, yeah, sorry everyone.

Now, for the more important business, I'll be getting a new account, where I will be posting my new stuff. It is under the name,

"AngelicJudgement"

I will post this announcement in ALL my stories, so people know.

The link to my new account can be found in my profile. Sorry to everyone who has stories on alerts, or has me under their "Favorite Authors" I know the move must annoy some of you, but I don't want to take all the old stories down, but I'd like to keep the re-writes separate form the old ones, so I can see how people like the changes.

Thanks to everyone who adds the new account to their list! The first story I'm updating shall he

"To Finally be a Father again" which I'll probably re-name

"To be a Father Again" or "A Father's Love" I dunno...

again, thanks to everyone who checks out the new account!


End file.
